


We Just Kept Building

by Nitzer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I tried I promise, M/M, Minecraft, i probably hella messed up the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitzer/pseuds/Nitzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Kerry's relationship changes and they keep adding on to their Minecraft world, also they are total dorks and it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Kept Building

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just got into lunacross yesterday and I should've gotten to know them a lot better before writing this probably, apologies for things that are OOC.

We built a house together in _Minecraft_. We thought it’d be easier to think while doing something repetitive and simple. That’s why we started the game. We were just going to mine—put it on peaceful and explore. But then we needed a place to put all our findings so we built a little shack full of chests. It was a basic little cube, didn’t even have a beds. And we sat in contemplative silence, filling it with iron and coal and occasionally diamonds. Sometimes an idea would break the silence and spark a debate and _Minecraft_ would get replaced with our actual work. And when it was Miles’s idea his excited smile wouldn’t even let me be disappointed about putting the game away.

                  We took the game off of peaceful because I knew I was going to be on a let’s play and I didn’t want to suck total ass. So we had to expand our little shack. We even added beds. And then we headed out into the land so I could remember how to fight. Miles always seemed to see enemies first and he’d scream about them—half gleeful and half terrified. And every time I died, he rushed back to the house like he was really distressed. I knew I’d do worse in the let’s play. I wondered if he’d panic watching my screen then too. I ended the session because Miles’s shocked, little gasps were starting to get to me. He shouldn’t have been so distressed but it almost…pained…? me to hear it.

                Miles brought lunch into the office for both of us one day. He wanted to upgrade our house now that it had beds. He said he was “inspired” and wanted to make us a real home. Not one for each of us though. He wanted to make _us_ a home. We put a nice little sloped roof on it first before Miles decided that he actually wanted two stories. We had the bottom floor and the stairs done in two hours. And in that time we didn’t mention work once. We talked about anime—not for ideas for RWBY but just because we loved it. It was my smile that lit up the room that time.

                Miles suggested taking our little project home too. He wanted more time to finish our house. He wanted to decorate it and build a little garden. He wanted to make it as nice as our other worlds—as nice as the other worlds in the office. We sat on the couch with Vietnamese takeout and worked on the house for more hours than we devoted to work that day. It was the first time Miles had been over my house too. And it was for that stupid fake house that was just supposed to distract us. This time when an idea broke the silence it was for the house, not work, but it sparked the same debates and discussions and furious key-tapping. It was less rewarding than scripting but it was more fun. He fell asleep on my couch that night, just slumped into my shoulder and passed out. I eased him onto the couch and fell asleep in my room.

                _Minecraft_ became our thing. Miles would come over my house to add more to the house instead of writing at his house. We didn’t stop with the house though. Then we’d have to change what we did. I don’t think Miles wanted that. I didn’t either. So we just made a town. We added a castle (bigger and more complex than the house that started it) and a library (a modern one, not like the one in the house) and a tiny little village like the one in _Attack on Titan_. And we talked through the whole thing—fielding ideas and making horrible jokes and sometimes I asked questions just to hear his voice. And then he fell asleep on my shoulder and I’d leave him there until breakfast in the morning.

                Our world got corrupted. It was pouring like a bitch outside—just buckets of rain. Once Miles saw it, he just bolted out of the apartment, into the pouring rain. I didn’t even get to yell after him. He was just gone, all of his stuff left on the couch. I went to call him (his phone was in his pocket, I knew) but he hadn’t left. I could see him sitting out in the rain below my balcony. “Miles!” I yelled. “Get inside! Are you insane?”

                He just looked up like a lost puppy. “But it’s gone.” It was soft and sad and barely reached me over the rain.

                I laughed. “We can get it back, you dork.” He just looked at me. “Just come back up here, you’re gonna get sick.”

                Miles came back in like a sulking, wet dog. “We tried so hard on that. We put so many hours in.” He whined.

                “And we’ll get it back. You don’t think the guys at the office can fix it?” I asked, wrapping a towel around his shoulders.

                “But it was _ours_. We did all of it. It was like we really built a little world for us.”

                We did. Whenever it was silent while we were building or mining or expanding, it was like we were our avatars, building a life together. “Yeah.”

                “It felt like we were really living together.” He was huddled on the couch, still damp and wrapped in my towel.

                “Yeah, it felt like we were really surviving out there. It was like a trial marriage.”

                “…Did you ever want it to be real?”

                There Miles Luna was, wrapped up on my couch, peeking out at me like he was afraid of what I would say. _Miles Luna_. The one with the blinding smile and innate charm and creative ideas and a face that was more than a little attractive and a soul that was intensely more beautiful. He thought that me ever saying anything to hurt him—me _rejecting_ him—was even in the realm of possibilities. What a dork.

                I just put both hands on either side of his scruffy face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a big, dramatic, almost stage kiss. Then Miles shrugged the towel off and cupped my face like I was some precious treasure and turned the kiss all tender and perfect.

                “We’ll get it all back.” I promised again. “It’ll be just like before.”

                Miles just looked at me, hand still cupping my face, water dripping into his eyes. “No, it’ll be better.”

                Miles fell asleep at my house again that night. But this time it was in my bed, wrapped around me and so excited he kept murmuring in my ear until he was asleep.


End file.
